A Hard Day's Night
"A Hard Day's Night" is the sixth episode of the second season of Mind Your Language. It was first broadcast on the 11th of November 1978. Plot The students are playing games of darts and Scrabble while Mr. Brown is not around. Juan accidentally throws the dart at Sid as Jamila enters the classroom. Miss Courtney tells the students to stop the games and to go back to their seats. Mr. Brown is late so Miss Courtney takes the class, only to end up being given wrong answers by the students. He had got his stuff out of his flat as he's having it painted and doesn't like the smell of paint. T students are willing to share their houses with Mr. Brown, which he decide that he'll stay with Max and Giovanni. So all the students also decide to throw a party at the flat. Their flat is right by a train station. Max and Giovanni understand each other perfectly well over the train and theye arudse to the noise of the train. Max and Giovanni leave to go get supplies while Mr. Brown decides to go take a bath. But before taking a bath, Mr. Brown steps out for a minute and before Max and Giovanni leave, Max, not realising, locks him out. Mr. Brown then walks to a window and knocks on it, but it's an old woman's flat and she calls the police to report him, thinking there's a burglar. PC Barnes and George show up; Barnes finds Mr. Brown on the balcony, arrests him and brings him to the police stan. tioWhile the students are searching for Mr. Brown, he is at the police station trying to explain the situation, much to the seargent's bisbelief. Sid is also taken to the police station, who appears drunk. Giovanni and Max arrive to explain the mistake, but after they get back to their flat and all the guests leave, Mr. Brown locks them out by mistake. They knock on Miss Partridge's window, startling her, and get reported to the police. Mr. Brown goes to get the supposed burglar but gets arrested again. He clears up the misunderstanding but the sergeant allows him to sleep in the bottom bunk of a holding cell for the night and on the top bunk is none other than Sid, who starts singing loudly. Trivia * The sergeant is played by Fraser Kerr, who also voices the commentator at the betting shop in "Many Happy Returns". * There is a plot hole at the end of this episode. When Mr. Brown opens the balcony doors and finds Max and Giovanni outside, they tell him that their neighbour mistook them for burglars when they knocked on her window. Max then says he needs to go and get the beer, but Mr. Brown volunteers to get it and gets arrested for climbing through the window of Miss Partridge's flat. Considering that Max and Giovanni never set foot in her flat and Mr. Brown obviously knew there was no burglar after talking to them, there was no reason for him to enter her flat. ** It's possible that Max and Giovanni entered Miss Partridge's flat through the French window, since she says it was unlocked. This would explain why the beer was in there, but could open another plot hole. Why did they loiter in their neighbour's flat drinking beer after she called the police and went next door? Why didn't they just walk out the front door of her flat and then try to get back into their own flat through its front door? Videos External links * 's IMDb page Category:Season 2 Episodes